Belts, bracelets, animal collars and the like frequently have been provided with structural details which enable them to display the initials and/or even the names and addresses of the wearer or user and perhaps other pertinent information.
For example, it is the practice in hospitals to immediately assemble beads and other indicia elements in the form of a bracelet that is applied to newborn infants to prevent confusion between them. In such instances, the indicia means are assembled on a string which, if not properly secured, breaks so that the beads fall off the string and become lost thereby defeating the purpose of the bracelet.
Hospital identification bracelets are known to contain a typewritten slip of paper which bears the desired information of the hospital patient. The need to type the information and subsequently assemble it in a pocket in the bracelet is time consuming and error prone. When many patients are being admitted to a hospital within a short period of time, there have been instances when the typed papers are mixed up and the patients are sometimes the recipients of the wrong bracelets.
Identification tags are also used for animals to assure their return to their owners when lost. In the past, such tags have been attached to the animal collar. Sometimes the tag becomes separated from the collar and oftentimes the tags are difficult to read because of the small lettering or because of the nature of the tags.